gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three's Company
Three's CompanyWorld First Hands-on with Grand Theft Auto V, IGN is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Steve Haines to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Description The mission begins with Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton being summoned by the corrupt FIB agent, Steve Haines. Haines forces Michael and his crew to perform an abduction against the IAA, another government force, in order to boost the funding for the FIB. Michael refuses, until Haines gives him the guarantee that their work together will come to a close (Which, eventually, is false.) Michael De Santa is the abductor, who raids the IAA Headquarters via grappel. Trevor Philips is tasked with flying the Frogger helicopter, considering his Flying experience. Franklin Clinton is the designated sniper, who will provide to be sniper support for Michael when he is inside the IAA Headquarters. When the 3 protagonists arrive at the IAA HQ (in-game rendition of the CIA), Franklin is already perched with a Sniper Rifle on top of a nearby building, in case things get violent. As Trevor hovers overhead, Michael rappels down the building to extract the target. On his way the player can observe offices full of people, giving a real-life feeling. Michael identifies the target, breaks the glass and catches the man, while the bodyguards are pointing guns at him. The player then switches to Franklin, who snipes some of the bodyguards, and then has the choice to switch back to play as Michael as he shoots the remaining guards. Trevor then brings Michael and the captured man back up to the helicopter, as many more helicopters show up. Michael shoots down all of these helicopters with an assault rifle, as Trevor flies around them. They all arrive at the FIB helipad and the mission concludes. Trivia *In GameInformer's demo review, it was mentioned that the target would be injured due to one of the agents smashing a torch on his finger, causing his finger to bleed; However in the Actual game, his hands are unharmed when Michael picks the target up. *Originally, this mission was going to be called "The Extraction." *The IGN's demo review mentions that this would be the first mission in which all 3 protagonists would be available to play as. *Karen appears in this mission as the lead interrogator who tortures the target. She cannot be killed, however, since she escapes the room before the player could regain control as Michael or Franklin. **This also confirms the the Uniter Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, and both Karen and the ULP contact are working for them. *The title could be a reference to a TV show, which has the same exact name as the mission. *The title could also be a reference to Three's a Crowd, the mission that Michelle/Karen (the lead interrogator in this mission) is introduced in GTA IV. Gallery FranklinTrevor&Michael-GTAV.jpg Breaking and entering into IAA.jpg TheExtraction-GTAV-takingthehosatage.jpg Shooting a helicopter.jpg Escape from IAA.jpg View of the city.jpg Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png Helicopter Chase-GTAV.png trailer3_michael_050.jpg Three'scompany-GTAV.jpg Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 23 Three's Company|Three's Company Walkthrough References Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions